


Fate or no fate

by TheAnderfelsOne



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, aomine pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnderfelsOne/pseuds/TheAnderfelsOne
Summary: Aomine reflects on the hows and whys of Kise Ryōta...





	Fate or no fate

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this picture.](https://annissarh.tumblr.com/post/168677789681/sometimes-i-wonder-if-it-was-really-fated-to-meet)

Sometimes I wonder. If it was really fated to meet Kise. If it was a struck of luck; if it was a fluke. And if destiny and shit like that really is real - if it was ‘destiny’?

_‘Cause Kise turned to be the exception._

The exception to everything I thought I liked and disliked. The exception coming in-between everything that rules me.

When he’s around, my eyes follow him. My hands subconsciously reach out to him; to hit him, push him, tug his hair, his cheeks, his shorts, his earring. I love to tease him and bully him. It’s something about the faces he makes, and the impulsive curiosity of fiddling with something that popular and pretty.

Because yes; Kise’s fucking pretty.  

That’s why I’m wondering if it’s Goddamn fate. Because Kise is a guy, yet he’s so freaking pretty it’s not even wasted on him since he’s, for a fact, a model - and a damn good one at that. Not your average pretty boy who got featured in a mag for showing off a winter collection. Oh, no. Kise had to be that one A-class plus mannequin who was already on billboards and human-sized card-boards in stores, with personified photo books since middle school, and in the up-to-the-minute development, apparitions in TV commercials and shows.

So Kise is very pretty alright? That set aside, if only he was just pretty. I’d swerve from it. I’d say he isn’t the only pretty around. That’s what I used to think of him the first time I hit him with the basketball.

But then I fucking had to know him.

I fucking had to know him better than anyone else, even. That’s why I wonder if it’s fate. How would I have guessed he’d follow me and join the club on the spot?

How would I have guessed we’d become unspoken best friends?

If only he stayed that stranger ‘pretty boy’ of Teikō’s school, but fate had gone and made me know him.

And I saw the myth of the ‘pretty boy’ slowly crack under every arm tossed over shoulder and every spontaneous laughter soaring through all the after-practice evenings we shared.

He showed me his silly side and fuck did I love it. Silently, inwardly, but yeah, I loved it.

I guess I showed how much I loved it here and there, too. It’s natural reaction when you’re enjoying the company of someone after all.

Now, after all the stuff that happened in the Winter Cup, we’re back to how we were as if someone has just kicked off the pause button again - And I come back to find all prepubescent features and complexions has transformed from pretty ikemen to _friggin' knockout_ ikemen.

Stuff happened where we kissed one day. Where we kissed more after that one day partly because the first time felt pretty fucking good oddly enough. But I still don’t know where I’m going with this recent expansion of our relationship yet, nor what to call it.

I know that I don’t seem to dislike the new faces and sides of him I’m seeing out of this new development and that I start to feel an annoying prickle in my gut whenever the baka gets too touchy-feely with other people. Tetsu gets a pass ‘cause he always seems blasé when Kise hangs off him - although I never know how much the little shit actually enjoys it - but it’s people like Bakagami with whom Kise pisses me off the most. He’s challenging him on one-on-ones often these days and sometimes even while I’m around the vicinity. That’s one expansion of our relationship I don’t particularly enjoy.

But Satsuki says it’s part of ‘Ki-chan’s growth’ and that it still doesn’t change anything because now, me and Kise… well, we’re one step above just one-on-ones now. So it’s okay if Kise goes to Kagami too for basketball now and then and even when I’m around. ‘Cause now… he’s got a brand new way to get my attention. And just like the first, I’m totally drawn to it.

But let it be known that he still says _my_ basketball is his favorite and he won’t rest until he beats _Me._ Which, you know, feels glorious because as much as I loudly deny it, I feel it in my bones he’s getting _close._ And _damn_ if that doesn’t add more hot shivers up my body.

Fate or no fate, Kise’s the exception to the rule.

And I kinda _love it_.

 


End file.
